Wishing for a Turnabout
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: "It's called a wishing bracelet. They say you should make a wish and wear the bracelet until the threads come loose. Once it wears out, your wish comes true." The bracelet took seven years to wear out. Seven long years, but worth it all the same. Set post-disbarment. Spoilers for Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (particularly Turnabout Succession)


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
January 17, 10:28 AM  
Wright Talent Agency  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The New Year's holidays had just finished, and the city was slowly slipping out of the festive mood, back to the daily grind. Although the noise from the street was as loud as it always was, it seemed to have lost its cheeriness, drawing back to its usual humdrum droning.

While everyone was busy getting back on their toes and beginning to work, Phoenix Wright, on the other hand, was busy getting back home. He had just dropped off his 8-year-old daughter at school. Tugging at his bright blue beanie, he walked the streets of LA, eyes downcast.

It was his first January without a job. Sure, he stilled owned "Wright & Co. Law Offices", but with its only employee out of commission permanently, things weren't looking all that bright.

He quietly entered the office. The once simple yet respectable law office was now cluttered with an assortment of props and knick-knacks. A plate of plastic spaghetti, with a fork suspended in mid-air, sat on the coffee table beside a silk top hat, while a hula-hoop leaned against the couch. A magician's cape was draped over the back of the couch.

Phoenix headed to the small kitchen of the office to grab a bottle of grape juice. On the fridge door was a bright yellow note.

_Daddy,_

_There's a letter for you. I put it on your desk along with the bills._

_- Trucy_

"She must've picked up the mail while I was asleep," Phoenix mumbled. Bottle of grape juice in hand, he moved over to his desk.

He barely had time to sit behind the desk in his time as a lawyer, but now that he had an (unwanted) infinite amount of free time on his hands, he could do just that. And just as Trucy had said, he found some envelopes on top of his desk.

Phoenix picked up the top-most letter. On the front were his name and address, written in a familiar, childish scrawl. Tearing open the envelope, he found a single sheet of stationery and a photograph. Phoenix let out a soft chuckle as he gazed at the photo. It was a bit blurred and off-center - quite telling of who the photographer was.

"Well, would you look at that," he said, holding out the photo to his side. There really was no one there, but Phoenix had gotten into the habit of talking to "no one" - no one but Charley, that is. Charley is a potted plant that has been in the office since the time his mentor still owned the it, back when it was still called the Fey Law Offices (and eventually Fey & Co., when Phoenix first started working there).

Charley had been a witness to many "milestones" (if you could call it that); he had seen the rise of Phoenix's career. He had seen his first owner's last moments, he had been witness to budding relationships, and of course, he had also been there through certain downfalls.

"She's all grown up now, Charley," Phoenix mumbled. In the photo was a young woman, her jet black hair pulled up into a bun, with purple beads adorning loose locks at the front. She was wearing a pink kimono, quite similar to the spirit medium acolyte robes, but longer, and bearing what seems to be an intricate floral pattern. It looked like she was walking out of a temple.

Smiling, he put down the photograph and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Nick,_

_Happy New Year! I hope you are doing well, and that this new year will be kind to you._

_Mystic Maya and I are also doing well here in Kurain, so don't worry. I'm sure you miss her, and even if she doesn't say it out loud, I know Mystic Maya misses you too._

"She's still at it," Phoenix laughed.

_I put a picture of her with this letter, so you can see how she is now and so you won't miss her too much. Mystic Maya turned 20 last year, remember? And last week, she had her coming of age ceremony here in the temple in our village. She's still continueing her training to become the Master, so please wish your special someone good luck!_

_She's also been teaching me how to read and write more, so if you have time, I'd love to reply to more letters! (Maybe you can also send Mystic Maya a letter, and I can help her reply to you!)_

_Please come visit us some time! I'm sure that would make Mystic Maya very happy._

_Take care, and please keep warm until spring comes._

_- Pearl_

He wasn't sure if Pearl was aware of what had happened to him over the past year, or if Maya had explained to the young spirit medium his current circumstances, but the innocence in her words stung. The little girl looked up to him so much, especially after all they've been through the past few years. He couldn't help feeling all the more disappointed in himself.

"_She had her coming-of-age ceremony… please wish her good luck_," Phoenix repeated the words. Stuffing the letter into his jacket pocket, he stood and left the office once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
January 17, 10:32 PM  
Wright Talent Agency  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phoenix's lips curled into a smile as he took a final peek at Trucy's sleeping figure before closing the door to the bedroom. The two had started living in the office as a way of cutting expenses. The old office was transformed into a bedroom-slash-storage area, and the office's reception area more of a living room and receiving area for any clients (not that they had many, but how they manage is a whole other story).

The former defense attorney sat down at the couch and sighed. The office was really no longer an office, and it made him quite ashamed of himself. First of all, because he had let it come to this - the once "legendary" Wright & Co. Law Offices, the office his mentor, Mia Fey, had established and turned over to him, was now nothing but a make-shift apartment-slash-talent agency (representing a magician and a "pianist"). Second, because though he had sworn to take care of the orphaned Trucy Enigmar - now Wright - he basically knew nothing else to make a living out of, aside from defending. But without an attorney's badge, that was simply impossible.

Looking down, Phoenix noticed a plastic bag was sitting by his feet. It bore the logo of a nearby craft store, one he had taken Trucy to, just that afternoon. Remembering Pearl's letter, he took out the bag's contents and laid them out on the coffee table. Some rolled up hemp twine, and a pack of beads. Taking a length of the twine, he frowned, mostly doubtful about what he was about to do.

_This is how Truce made those things, right…?_ He thought as he carefully braided the twine, slipping in seven beads between the knots, before braiding it off to finish. _Not bad. I guess I still have that art student in me, _Phoenix thought as he appraised his work. It was a simple bracelet similar to one he had seen his daughter making a few hours back.

Grabbing a pen and clean sheet of paper, he began to write back to the young spirit medium.

_Dear Pearls,_

_Thanks for the letter. I really appreciate it. I'm doing quite alright here myself._

_It's good to hear that you and Maya are okay. I miss the both of you. But don't worry about me; you two should focus on your training there in Kurain. I'll be fine here in the city by myself (even if Maya says I'm hopeless without her)._

_I'm keeping busy too, but I'd love to hear from you once in a while. So if anything, just keep sending your letters. Or maybe I'll give you and Maya a call. I'd love to hear your voices some time._

_I've attached a letter here for Maya as well, so be sure to let her read it._

_Take care over there, Pearls._

_- Mr. Nick_

Taking another sheet of paper, he started on Maya's letter.

_Dear Maya,_

_This might be a little late, but congratulations on your coming of age._

_It's not much, but I made you something. Trucy was making one earlier, and I thought I'd make one for you, too. It's called a wishing bracelet. They say you should make a wish and wear the bracelet until the threads come loose. And apparently, once it wears out, your wish comes true._

_There's not much I can do at the moment, but as you begin a new phase of your life as an adult, I only wish you all the best._

_- Nick_

_P.S. Take care of yourself, and try not to get into trouble, haha. __(I don't know any other defense attorneys - all I know are prosecutors. But if it's just a matter of breaking down a few doors, I think I can do something about it. The repair bill's on you, though, Master of Kurain. Haha!)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
January 19  
Kurain Village  
Fey Manor  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's that, Mystic Maya? Is it a present from Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked excitedly, her hair loops bouncing at the top of her head as she scooted closer to the older Fey.

Maya held out her palm. "Could you believe it? He said he made it," she laughed, looking at the beaded bracelet that came with her letter. _I should make a wish, huh?_ she thought. It was a simple bracelet made of twine and seven, small amber beads that matched her magatama.

Closing her fingers around the bracelet, she smiled. "He said I should wear it, until the threads come out," slipping the bracelet on to her wrist, she turned to Pearl. "Then my wish comes true."

"Oooh, a wishing bracelet!" Pearl giggled excitedly. "That's so sweet of Mr. Nick! What did you wish for? Did you wish to be together with Mr. Nick forever? Or to see him again?"

Maya only shook her head, laughing at her cousins usual antics. "Oh, I know! You wished that Mr. Nick would finally beat all the bad guys so that no one will come between you two ever again! And then you two would be forever in love and get married and live happily ever after!"

"Cut it out, Pearly!" Maya laughed, a tinge of pink coming to her cheeks. "Come on, it's time to start training!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Seven Years Later  
October 9  
Jurists' Chambers  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Vera Misham trial had ended abruptly the day before, when the defendant collapsed due to acute atroquinine poisoning. The jurists were called in earlier than the scheduled start of the trial today, precisely so that Phoenix Wright, as the chair of the Jurist System Simulated Court Committee, could brief them with the necessary details and background information they would need to decide the verdict for the day's trial.

Phoenix quietly closed the door behind him, leaving the six jurists in the room as they watched the proceedings of the Gramarye murder case from seven years ago. It was enough living through it once; more so living with the consequences of that trial for years.

Sighing, Phoenix sat down on one of the benches along the lobby just outside the jurists' chambers. It would take a while until they finished watching the recording of the Gramarye trial. He watched as the sunlight, streaming in from the window above his bench, crept over the marble floors of the courthouse.

Inch by inch, just as the sun's rays shone brighter and shed more light into the hall in front of him, so too was light being shed on the case at hand - and the case that started it all, seven years ago. Today was the day Phoenix had been waiting and working for, all these years.

Phoenix was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar tune. A smile formed on his lips; his fingers grasped around the cell phone in his jacket pocket, but he made no move to answer it. Instead, he simply sat for a moment, listening to the nostalgic tone.

Just as the tune reached its final note, Phoenix pushed the button and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello. Phoenix Wright here."

"What took you so long to pick up, Nick!?" came the response from the other line. The smile on the former ace attorney's face told that he had expected his caller to say that.

"It's good to hear from you again too, Maya," Phoenix laughed. "What's up? Aside from you on the roof, that is." It was an old joke between them; years ago, the only way the spirit medium could get enough of a signal to get in touch with him from that village was all the way up on the roof of the Fey Manor. The thought of the Master of Kurain sitting up on the roof always made him laugh.

"Very funny, Nick," Maya retorted. Propping her cell phone up to her ear with her shoulder, she ran a finger over a worn out twine bracelet. Only a single bead remained. "Anyway… It's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Finally…"

"Right. I just called to wish you good luck."

"Thanks, Maya."

"I'm sure… that you'll be able to pull through in the end. Just like old times," Although only her words were transmitted through the waves, somehow, Phoenix knew she was smiling; she was giving him that smile that told him she believed in him. That smile that said, _Nick will save everyone in the end._

"Although, technically, I'm not going to be in court today," he chuckled. "But… I hope you're right."

Silence fell between them for a moment, though it was by no means uncomfortable. Although they said no words, they kept their phones pressed to their ears.

Faint but familiar cries of "Mystic Maya? Where are you?" could be heard in the background, from Maya's end. The two laughed, as it only meant the Master of Kurain had once again snuck out to make that call.

"…Well, I guess I'll talk to you again soon, Maya," Phoenix said, as he stood from the bench. "Thanks again. You know it means a lot to me, you calling and all."

"Of course," Maya chuckled. "See you soon."

Slipping the phone back into his jacket pocket, Phoenix made his way back into the jurists' chambers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
October 9, 2:30 PM  
Kurain Village  
Fey Manor  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_We interrupt this program for some breaking news._

_The first verdict under the Jurist System has been reached. The accused, Vera Misham, was declared innocent by unanimous decision._

_Ms. Misham was suspected of murdering her father, artist Drew Misham, by way of atroquinine poisoning. She is currently in intensive care for acute atroquinine poisoning herself._

_Today's trial case for the new Jurist System saw the conclusion of not only the Misham murder case, but also of the previously-unresolved Gramarye case from seven years ago._

_The forged evidence presented at the Gramarye trial was proven to have been a creation of Vera Misham, under orders from the now-convicted Kristoph Gavin._

_Ex-attorney Gavin is currently in solitary, after being found guilty of the murder of Shadi Smith. He is soon set to be tried for the murder of Drew Misham._

A sigh of relief escaped Maya's lips as she watched that afternoon's breaking news. Just as she had hoped, the trial case for the new judicial system ended not just with an innocent verdict for Vera Misham, but also with the clearing of Phoenix's name. Finally, after seven years.

Highlights from that afternoon's trial flashed on screen, from snippets of what was called a MASON System supposedly used by the jurists, to the back-to-back exchanges between the defense, prosecution, and special witness. Maya's hands remained clasped together tightly as she watched the main facts of the case unfold on the television. In her hands was a fraying length of twine. The last bead had come off, and the bracelet's threads have finally given way.

_"Congratulations, Nick."_

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whooooooop! It's been a while since I last wrote, huh. Well, I've gotten busy with college. And now I've graduated, and I've been spending the last few months looking for work and doing all sorts of things. Like attending a conference in Istanbul, and playing Ace Attorney all day, among others…

BUT THAT ASIDE. Oh my goodness, I just have a lot of feels for this game series!

It took me a while to get started on playing Apollo Justice, to be honest. (I played AAI first, since the events of that came first, if we followed the timeline.) I wasn't ready to face Hobo Nick. But hey, at least it ended with Nick clearing his name and all the mysteries (except for Kristoph's black psyche-locks… ugh) were solved.

Ahem. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you! I think I took a few liberties here and there while writing, but I hope I did Nick and Maya (and Pearls, and the entire series) justice! …And I hope you guys figured out what Maya wished for? Haha.

I have a few more ideas up my sleeve… I just hope I get around to writing them, haha. See you around, pals!


End file.
